The Spy Trap
by Kingsleysgirl
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn parted ways 11 years ago. However, when their twin daughters discover the truth about their parents' lives can they bring them together again? Crossover between Alias and The Parent Trap situation.
1. Chapter 1 Packing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this story, except Madison Vaughn and Emma Bristow. J.J. Abrams, sadly, owns all the rest. I also don't own The Parent Trap...obviously.

Summary: Sydney and Vaughn left each other 11 years ago. However, when their daughters discover the truth about their parents, will they be able to bring them together again?? Crossover between Alias and The Parent Trap.

The Spy Trap

Chapter 1: Packing

"There. You're all packed, and it's only nine. So Madison, what do you want to do for the rest of the day," said Michael Vaughn, as he turned towards his daughter.

They had spent the whole morning packing for Madison's upcoming trip to summer camp. Vaughn felt that his eleven year old daughter would have a better summer if she spent her vacation at the exclusive summer camp in Colorado, rather than spending her days home alone at their apartment while he was working. He felt awful that his job at the CIA in New York City kept him away from his daughter so much, but he knew it was his only option. He couldn't very well tell his daughter that the reason he was working so much was because he was a spy.

Madison, on the other hand, wanted very much to stay at home. She wanted to see her father as much as possible...even if that meant she wouldn't see him for most of the day. Even though her father's job kept him very busy with work, she was extremely close with him. They had always relied on each other for comfort and support. Sometimes she wondered, if her parents hadn't gotten a divorce when she was little, would they be as close as they were today? But she realized that was a moot point.

"What? You don't have to go into work today?" said Madison.

"Are you kidding me, baby? Do you think I would work the last day you are here? Me and Eric took the day off so we could spend the entire day with you. So, Maddie, what do you wanna do?" said Vaughn.

As she considered the delightful possibilities for their day, Eric Weiss, her godfather, entered the room. Like her father, Eric was a consultant for the CIA.

"Hmm...I guess I want to go to the gym and workout with you guys. I probably won't get a chance to do that for another month," Madison said.

"Damn, Mads," said Eric, "You are a strange little kid. Your last day before camp, and you want to go running. Listen to me hun, you could get anything you wanted from me and your dad today."

"I can get anything I want from you guys any day," laughed Madison.

"Haha, that's probably true. But seriously...you sure you don't want to force us to go shopping...or get your nails done...or make us see a chick flick with you? I hear there is a kick ass one playing down on Times Square," joked Eric.

"Eric! A fine example you're setting for Maddie. Why don't you go ahead and teach her the f-word while you're at it."

"Um, actually Daddy, I kinda know what the F-word is. I'm not a baby, you know!"

"How do you know that word?" asked her father.

"Hmm, let's think. I've seen a movie before. And anyway, I heard you saying it last week when you cut your hand." answered Madison.

"Nevertheless, I don't ever want to hear you saying anything like that. If I hear it, you're gonna be in deep shh- I mean trouble with me..Do you understand young lady?"

"What! This is totally unfair. I'm getting lectured for hearing Eric swear? That's so stupid. Why don't you take my allowance away while you're at it!"

"Madison, I was just stating how I feel about this. You are not in trouble. And let's not argue today." said Vaughn, "I want us to have a fun day. Now, do you still want to go to the gym, hun?"

"Yes, I guess for a hour or so. But, THEN we can go shopping, and get my nails done, and see that new movie...and then maybe-"

"And then we can go to the Yankee's game," added Vaughn. He had gotten three tickets for thats night game as a surprise for her. He knew that his daughter would go crazy when she heard this. She, like him and her beloved godfather, were HUGE Yankee fans.

"Oh my gosh DADDY! For real? You're like the best dad...in like..forever!"shrieked Madison, "Where are the seats?"

"Hmm, your wonderful father got seats...RIGHT BEHIND HOME PLATE!" joked Vaughn.

"Wow, daddy, that's like so freaking cool. I can't wait to go!" said Madison, as she climbed into her father's lap to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Vaughn was happy that his daughter had enjoyed his little surprise for her. He had been worrying that she wouldn't have fun today because she would be nervous about tomorrow's plane ride to Colorado. Truth be told, Vaughn wasn't exactly looking forward to tomorrow either. His daughter was a major part of his life. He knew that during the six weeks she was at camp, he would miss her terribly. But deep down, he knew the best thing for him, and for his daughter, would be for her to go. The next month and a half would be filled with dangerous and time consuming espionage missions. He couldn't risk losing his focus, by worrying about his daughter's safety. At least at camp, he'd know she was being taken care of.

"I hate to break up this touching Kodak moment between a father and daughter, but I think it would be a waste of a day to sit around talking. Let's get ready to go to the gym already," said Eric impatiently.

Madison and Vaughn both agreed to his suggestion, so they split up to get ready. She quickly changed into her sweat pants and a tank top. Madison also packed her shoulder bag with the things she would need for the rest of the day; that included: her cute jean skirt, her Jeter jersey, her sandals, her bag of makeup, and of course, a pin for autographs. She could hardly wait till tonight.

Vaughn also went to get ready. But before he could get ready, he needed to call into work and see what the situation was on Sloane. He needed to know the likelihood of going on a mission tomorrow, after Madison had left. Kendall guessed that, with some luck, they would be able to know the exact location of their objective in a few hours time.

Satisfied that he wasn't needed at headquarters, Vaughn quickly got dressed in his grey running pants and white wife beater. He was glad that his daughter had suggested they go to the gym. Running always cleared his head. He also liked seeing how much his daughter was like his ex-wife, Sydney. They both had the same joy of running and working out. Everyday, Vaughn could see more and more of Sydney in Madison. Sometimes he wondered whether she would be better off with her mother. He also wondered about Madison's twin sister, Emma. Did she look like him? Was she like him? Did she know the truth about her mom? Did she know that she had a twin sister?

When Vaughn and Sydney split up, eleven long years ago, they both agreed that each of them should have custody of their children. However, they realized that trying to share them with each other would be a bad idea. That's when Dickson, the director of the branch of CIA that they worked for, suggested that each of them take a daughter to live with them. Even though Vaughn and Sydney felt bad about leaving one of their daughters to the other parent, they knew, deep down, that this was the only solution. So Vaughn took Madison with him to New York to work in a separate branch of the CIA. Sydney, however, stayed in Los Angeles with Emma.

Before Sydney and Vaughn parted ways, they decided that they shouldn't tell their daughters about them being twins. Sydney and Vaughn also decided, that no matter what happened, they shouldn't try to contact each other. They knew it was better for them to not be romantically attached, because it just made them more vulnerable in the field when they were together. Besides, they might of made an excellent team as spies, but as husband and wife, they were anything but. Both of them were stubborn and headstrong, excellent traits as spies, but not good in a relationship where give and take was needed. The stress of their jobs also pulled them apart even further. Risking their lives, day in and day out, worrying about whether the other, or both, would make it through the mission, was no way to live. Finally, the marriage came to the point of breaking, and Vaughn moved out. A week later, he and his baby daughter, were on a plane to New York City.

Vaughn looked up from tying his shoes as his daughter entered his bedroom. She looked exactly like Sydney, except Madison had his eyes. She had the same petite frame, the same straight brown hair, even the same air of confidence and grace. He realized that his little girl was growing up, and he didnt like it one bit.

"Daddy, are you almost ready to go? I think Eric is about to go mental waiting on us. He's pacing around the living room complaining about how Vaughns take forever to get ready," laughed Madison.

"That idiot. Like he has any room to complain. Who's the one who has to wait every morning on him to get ready for work. Me! That's who," joked Vaughn.

Sometimes his friend could be quite annoying at times. However, he was eternally grateful that Eric, his best friend from LA, was able to come out to New York to work . Vaughn knew that without Eric, raising his daughter would of been twice as difficult. He was happy that Madison was able to have another parental figure in her life, besides him. When he was first divorced, he worried constantly about who his daughter would live with if he died on a mission. Unlike Sydney, both his parents were dead, and he didn't have any siblings. But when Eric moved out to New York City a few months after Vaughn's divorce, he knew that Eric would be a perfect godfather for his daughter.

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?"

"Well, I'm assuming you can, because you just did," laughed Vaughn.

"Ha Ha. Funny dad. Did I mention how funny you _aren't?_" replied Madison before sticking her tongue out playfully. "Fine then. Dad, MAY I ask you a question?" At her fathers nod, Madison continued.

"Do I really have to go to camp. I don't want to go to camp for that long. I'll miss you terribly. And I'm really nervous. What if no one likes me? What if I don't make any friends? What if--"

"What if, what if! Honey, you're going to have so much fun at camp...don't even worry about not making friends. You are so nice, and fun...why, I'll bet you'll be the most popular girl there," whispered Vaughn as he pulled his daughter onto his lap. "And if you miss me, you can always call me, or Eric. And we can write back and forth. Six weeks isn't that long, Madison. It'll be over before you know it." said Vaughn, giving Madison a hug and a kiss.

"But daddy, I've never been away from you for that long. I'm going to miss you dreadfully. And who will take care of me when I feel sick? Who will tuck me in when I have a nightmare? Daddy...don't make me go!" Madison said as she cried into her father's shoulder.

"I'm not making you go, baby," soothed Vaughn, "but you'll be having so much fun there. Don't you want to have fun this summer with girls your own age? Just think, every night will be like a sleep over! You can stay up late, and giggle, and do you know what the best part is, Baby?" said Vaughn as he pulled back to face his daughter.

"No, Daddy, what?"

"There won't be any parents to tell you to be quiet and go to sleep. You can stay up all night with your friends, without having to worry about getting yelled at by me!"

"Wow! That's cool, dad!"

"Yes, it is. So let's not be sad today. Let's think about all the fun you will be having this summer. Daddy will miss you too, Sweetie, but I'll be happy also because I know you will be having a great time."

"Okay, Dad. I'll try to not worry and have a good time," answered Madison.

"Good girl," whispered Vaughn as he gave Madison a good natured swat on her bottom. "Now, let's go before that godfather of your's has a fit."

Author's Note: This is my first story ever...so please be kind if and when you review...


	2. Chapter 2 Sydney and Emma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this story, except Madison Vaughn and Emma Bristow. J.J. Abrams, sadly, owns all the rest. I also don't own The Parent Trap...obviously.

Summary: Sydney and Vaughn left each other 11 years ago. However, when their daughters discover the truth about their parents, will they be able to bring them together again?? Crossover between Alias and The Parent Trap.

The Spy Trap

Chapter 2: Sydney and Emma

The Bristow family was all out tonight at Francie's restaurant having a farewell dinner for Emma. Emma was going to go away on her usual summer trip to Camp Calloway for six weeks. It had become a tradition for the family to get together the night before her departure to send Emma off in style. All of the people that were important to Sydney had shown up, including her father, Jack, her best friend Francie, and her…well, she didn't know what to call him…Will.

Over the past month or so, Will had begun to act differently around Sydney. True, he used to have a crush on Sydney before she had married Vaughn, but he soon forgot about his feelings for Sydney and married someone else. Will had seemed to have been happy with his wife. However, after Vaughn had left Sydney, his marriage began to crumble, until last year when they officially filed for divorce. Now, Sydney felt like Will was trying to put the moves on her again. And she didn't quite know how she felt about it.

After Vaughn had left, Sydney had thrown herself into work and raising her daughter, Emma. She had tried desperately to move on, to forget about Vaughn and Madison, but she soon realized that she was in as much of love as she had ever been with him. However, she realized the folly of still committing herself to Vaughn. Vaughn had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to be married to her any longer. He also made her see that it was too dangerous for their family to remain unbroken. Together, they were vulnerable to their enemies. Apart, they could survive. So, eventually, Sydney put aside her feelings for Vaughn and went back out in the dating scene.

Now, she was feeling confused about her relationship with Will. He had always been there for her and her daughter. As Emma grew older, Will had become almost like a father figure to her. And after his divorce, Sydney began to see what a great guy Will really was. However, she had some anxiety about starting down that road with Will. Will was one of her best friends, and she didn't want to ruin their friendship if they didn't work out. However, Sydney was startled out of her thoughts by her daughter asking her a question.

"Mom, who's taking me to the airport tomorrow?" asked Emma.

"I am, but I think you could persuade your grandfather to join us if you asked him very, very nicely," replied Sydney. She knew that if anyone could persuade the fearsome Jack Bristow to do something, her daughter could.

Of course, Jack pretended to be reluctant to go, but everyone knew he was just putting up a front. Jack was known to be a man of few weaknesses, but one of his was certainly his granddaughter, Emma.

"I suppose I could get away from work," said Jack, "but only if you promise to write me every week."

"Thanks, grandfather, and of course I'll write you! I know how bored you get without me around," joked Emma.

Sydney chuckled as her father gave Emma a good natured scowl. If someone had told her ten years ago that her strict, cold father would allow an eleven year old to make fun of him, she would have laughed in their face. But the past decade had put the Bristow family through a lot of changes.

One of the biggest adjustments came in the form of cancer. When Emma was two years old, Jack Bristow was diagnosed with leukemia. His illness quickly progressed, and he was soon forced to retire from the CIA and move in with his daughter so that she could help take care of him. This unfortunate event would soon prove to be a lucky one. Being bedridden and having to rely on his daughter softened Jack's cold, calculating heart. He was able to spend time with his daughter away from the hustle and bustle of CIA life. After all these years, Sydney and Jack could finally have a normal father-daughter relationship.

Living with Sydney also forced Jack to get to know his granddaughter, Emma. When the twins were first born, he was reluctant to get involved with them because he knew he wasn't exactly great with children. Hell, he acknowledged that he raised Sydney in a pretty dysfunctional environment. Because of this, he was determined to stay aloof. But it was pretty hard to stay away from a wandering toddler when he was stuck in a bed in his daughter's house. So, despite all of his best efforts, Emma Bristow was able to worm her way into her grandfather's life. And when Jack went into remission a few years later and returned to his job in the CIA as a director, his granddaughter had become one of the most important people in his life.

And now, when she looked back on it, she realized how thankful she was that she got a chance to reconcile with her dad. However, Sydney was abruptly brought out of her musings when Francie began to ask Emma about her upcoming summer adventure.

"So Emma, are you excited about camp? I know when I was a girl, I used to love going to summer camp because I was able to meet a lot of cute boys. If only it was so easy to meet someone cute nowadays…" said Francie.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty excited. But boys don't go to my camp Aunt Francie…Mom sends me to an all-girls one. I bet it would be a lot more fun if guys were allowed though. It sucks being away from them for that long!" replied Emma.

"Haha, you're just like your mom girl! She always had crushes on guys too. And let me tell you, she knew plenty of attractive ones," said Francie. Turning to Sydney, Francie asked, "Oh, I remember that man you worked with, Weiss or something, what was his name? He was plenty cute for a guy. What ever happened to him?"

"Oh, yes, Weiss, he moved to New York, _remember_…" stressed Sydney. She couldn't believe Francie would mention her daughter's secret godfather in front of her! Good thing Francie doesn't work for the CIA, thought Sydney; otherwise, all of our government secrets would be gone in a week!

"Oh….that's right…he moved…right around the time…when Michael left" Francie stated.

"Oh! Did he know my dad, Aunt Francie?" asked Emma.

Emma was always eager to know more about her father. Her mother was usually very cryptic about her life before she was born. Sydney would barely mention her father, and only if she practically begged. Emma had thought it strange that her mother didn't have many pictures of her ex-husband. The only one Emma had ever seen was an old black and white snapshot; the kind that you would keep in a personnel file. Her mother had given it to her when she had turned 10, and told her to take very good care of it because it was the only picture of him left. The mystery that surrounded her parents' marriage and divorce made Emma suspicious. She always had a feeling that there was something her mom wasn't telling her about her dad.

"Er, yes, they knew each other, sweetie…but I don't think very well," replied Francie. However, something in the way Francie had said that didn't seem like the truth to Emma. But before she could question her aunt further, her mother was saying it was time to go.

"Well, we best be going. Emma has an early plane in the morning, and I think she still has some things to pack. Hon, say good bye to everyone while I pay the bill, ok?" asked Sydney.

Emma said goodbye to her family, and caught up with her mom on the way to the car. The ride home was mostly quiet, due to the fact that mother and daughter were both caught up in their own thoughts. Emma was thinking about tomorrow, and wondering what the summer had in store for her. Sydney, on the other hand, was thinking about her lost daughter, Madison, and wondering what she was doing at the moment.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is a bit shorter, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Thanks for all the kind reviews…it really has encouraged me to continue with my writing. However, please review!


	3. Chapter 3 South by Southwest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this story, except Madison Vaughn and Emma Bristow. J.J. Abrams, sadly, owns all the rest. I also don't own The Parent Trap...obviously.

Summary: Sydney and Vaughn left each other 11 years ago. However, when their daughters discover the truth about their parents, will they be able to bring them together again?? Crossover between Alias and The Parent Trap

The Spy Trap

Chapter 3: South by Southwest

Madison Vaughn was rudely awakened early the next morning by her very loud and very annoying alarm clock. Turning the alarm off, she was about to turn over and fall back asleep when she suddenly remembered what day it was…today was the day she'd be going to Colorado. With renewed energy, Madison immediately got out of bed and began to get dressed. After all, it wouldn't do to miss her flight.

When she was almost finished getting ready, her father knocked on her door and told her that breakfast was ready. Quickly grabbing her stuff, she carried her lighter carry on bag and her shoes into the kitchen.

As usual, her dad was standing over the stove, making scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He was dressed in his business suit and tie, ready to go to work later this morning after he dropped her off. Sitting down at the table, Madison absent mindedly wondered about her father while she tied her shoes; he was always up very early and ready to go. It amazed her that a man his age (practically 40!) could have so much energy. After all, it wasn't like his job kept that busy; how much work could a banker have anyway?

When she was about to fall back asleep on the table, her father slipped a plate of food in front of her.

"Eat Madison. We don't have time for you to dawdle today. Your plane leaves at 10, and you know how security can be at JFK. What's the matter? Are you sick? Didn't you get enough sleep last night, sweetie?" asked Vaughn, while he felt her forehead for a fever.

"No, I guess I didn't dad. We didn't get home till like 1 am remember! It's not my fault you and Eric wouldn't leave the game until it was over," replied Madison.

"I was afraid this would happen. I should have taken you home sooner so you could have gotten a better night's sleep, but I didn't think the game would run that long. I hope you at least had fun last night?"

"Oh, yes dad, I had lots of fun," Madison said, "I just didn't get to bed so early. But that doesn't matter; I can sleep on the plane. It's going to take like a million years to get to Denver!"

Vaughn chuckled at his daughter's exaggeration. "Well, Mad, It won't take quite that long, but it does take a few hours. I think it would be a good idea for you to take a nap on the plane anyway, because you will be gaining two more hours in the day. And I know what you're like when you don't get enough sleep…you get so grumpy!" Vaughn teased.

"I do not get grumpy!" snapped Madison.

"Who doesn't get grumpy?" Eric inquired as he walked into the kitchen. Walking over to Madison's plate, he began to covertly steal some bacon off of her plate.

"Hey! Get your own food Eric! And for the last time, I am not grumpy!" Madison replied irritably.

Vaughn and Weiss shared an amused look between each other, but wisely didn't reply. Satisfied, Madison turned back to her breakfast while her father and godfather discussed something boring, like the news or work. However, eventually it was time to go, and with the help of her dad and Eric, all of her luggage was loaded into the trunk of their car.

"Eric, are you going with us to the airport?" asked Madison.

"Yes, of course I am. Some one has to make sure you get on the plane on time. Knowing your dad, he's going to make you miss it by telling you last minute instructions and crying all over you," joked Weiss.

"Haha, very funny Eric. I am not that bad. But seriously Madison, are you sure you have everything? Did you remember to bring your toothbrush? Swimsuit? Umbrella?" Vaughn asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, don't worry dad. I made sure I packed everything. Remember? You were practically standing over me while I packed yesterday!"

"Alright, if you're sure…I suppose we'd better get going then.

So finally, the Vaughn family climbed into the car and was off. During the long, tedious car ride, Madison looked out the window and watched the familiar fast paced New York life she would be leaving behind for six weeks. Sometimes, when she thought about this whole camping thing, she got very anxious. Although Madison knew she wasn't a native New Yorker, she had adopted it as her home. She was used to the hurried life style of New York, and she thought she would go crazy if she had to stay in the quiet country side for long. Thinking about New York made Madison wonder about her place of birth. It seemed strange to her that she was from California. She didn't usually even consider herself from there. Besides, she reasoned, I have never even been to Los Angeles. From that thought, she began to wonder why she never had before. From the stories her father told her, she knew that he had grown up in the outskirts of LA. She always knew he had worked there until he had gotten a divorce from her mother. Surely he must have some friends there still? On a whim, she decided to ask her dad; maybe he would tell her some stuff now because she was older.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Madison?"

"How come I've never been to LA?" asked Madison.

"What? What do you mean?" Vaughn replied.

"Well, I just figured…you know…you and Eric are from there. And I'm guessing so is my mother since you guys used to live there too. I don't know. It just seems strange that you never go back and visit I guess." Madison answered.

"Oh, well, I don't know honey. I never gave it that much thought. You know I don't have any family members on the West Coast anymore. I suppose I just never had a reason to go out there."

"But how can that be? I mean, seriously dad…do you expect me to believe that you had no other friends besides Eric in LA. And what about my mother? How come she doesn't want to see me?" Madison replied in a hurt voice.

"Honey, I know this is hard for you to understand. But when your mother and I got a divorce, we agreed what the best solution for our family would be. And obviously, we decided that you should live with me. Now, does that answer your question?" asked Vaughn.

"No, frankly dad, it doesn't. Why doesn't she want to see me? Doesn't she love me?" Madison replied.

"I'm sure your mother loves you Madison. But that doesn't mean you should be around her. To be quite honest with you, it would be too dangerous for you to be left her in care. Now, let's drop the subject, okay?" said Vaughn

"But dad, I…"

"I said drop it young lady. You do not question me, do you understand?" Vaughn snapped.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" said Vaughn sternly.

"Yes, sir," Madison sullenly said.

And with that, the rest of the car ride was spent in silence. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own thoughts to carry on a decent conversation.

It killed Vaughn to have to imply that Sydney would be an unfit mother to Madison. But, he knew there was no other way around it. How else could he justify her being absent from her daughter's life? He knew that one day, Madison would figure it out. After all, she was extremely bright and observant. He just hoped that if and when she found out about the arrangement, she would be mature enough to understand it all and the reasons behind it.

By the time they had reached the airport, Vaughn had pushed the thoughts of his old life and Sydney out of his head. He knew that thinking about her didn't do any good. She was gone out of his life, and he had to live with that now.

Because of the new security established in the airport, Vaughn and Eric had to say goodbye to Madison fairly quickly. Unlike a few years ago, people who weren't traveling weren't allowed to get very far into the airport. So, sooner than he would like, Vaughn was saying goodbye to his daughter and wishing her a pleasant trip.

"Bye Madison. Be safe okay?" Vaughn said as he hugged her goodbye.

"I will dad. Don't worry. You're the one who thought this was a good idea, remember?"

"I know. Anyway, just use your head…and please try to come home without any tattoos or piercings alright?" joked Vaughn.

"I don't know dad. That's a tough thing to promise. I was planning on getting one on my arm you know…and maybe a tongue ring…I think that would be cool don't you?" Madison teased.

Vaughn groaned, "Eh, you'd better not. Otherwise I'll be packing you off to live with Eric!"

"Sounds fun to me…he always lets me get away with things…unlike someone I know…"

Laughing, Vaughn said, "Here, Brat…This is three hundred dollars for the trip. Now, don't spend it on junk. This is mainly for emergency use…but I'm not saying you can't use it for other things. Now, you'd better hurry if you want to make your plane on time."

"Bye Dad, bye Eric. I love you guys," Madison said as she hugged them each goodbye.

Madison then proceeded to work her way through the seemingly never-ending security lines. It took her about an hour, but finally she was able to enter the main terminal. Fairly quickly, she found her gate, and set down in the chairs to wait. While she was waiting, she began to size up the other passengers. Most of them looked like businessmen, but there were a few interesting ones.

There was a young mother with a very loud, crying child. Great, she thought, just what I wanted to spend the next few hours with. There was also a very big, fat man, who seemed to be speaking Russian. Lastly, she noticed another girl, about her age, sitting across from her. She was by herself too, so Madison decided to try and strike up a conversation with her. She found out that her name was Liz Robie, and that she was also from New York. To her surprise, she also had learned that the girl was also going to camp she was going to, and that she had been before.

"So do you like it? The camp I mean. I've never been to it before," asked Madison.

Liz replied, "Yeah, it's alright. There's this one girl that's been every year that I hate though. I hope she's not going this year, but I know with my luck she will."

"Why do you hate her," Madison inquired. "I mean, is she just a bitch in general or did she do something to you?"

"Well, the first time I went to camp, she got like all jealous of me because I beat her at badminton. Then, she just always tried to start fights with me. She's just a mean girl, you know? And then she has this friend of hers, Emma. She's always trying to help get me into trouble too. I just don't like them. It's weird though, you kind of look like her friend Emma, but you have longer hair and different colored eyes than her."

"What's the other girl's name? They sound really stuck up, and I'd rather avoid them if I at all possibly could," said Madison.

"The ringleader of their little group is Emily Delacroix. Then, of course, her best friend is Emma Bristow. They are both from Los Angeles, so they think they are so cool," Liz replied.

"Other than them, are most people pretty nice? I'd hate to be stuck with preppy girls for six weeks."

"Yeah, most people are pretty nice. Some can get a bit annoying, but usually you learn to live with it. I just hope I don't get stuck in the same cabin as Emily and Emma. I will seriously have a fit then."

The girls continued in that vein of conversation until it was time for the girls to board the plane. Coincidentally, they were seated fairly close to each other, and tried to continue their conversation. Luckily, at the beginning of the flight, a nice older woman offered to switch seats with Madison so that she could sit with Liz. Madison accepted the kind offer from the woman, and both girls spent the next few hours talking about camp and becoming fast friends.

By the time they had reached Colorado, Madison had learned all the dirt on the evil Emily and Emma. In fact, she sorta kinda hated them because they sounded so mean. Madison had decided that she would stick by her new friend Liz, and help her make the other two girls miserable this summer.

As they exited the plane and found their bags, they met with a lady from the camp. She informed them that they were also picking up two other girls that were flying in from LA.

Liz was about to comment that she hoped it wasn't Emma and Emily, when the two girls she hated the most showed up. Tapping her new friend on the shoulder, she pointed the two girls out to her.

Turning around, Liz groaned next to her, as Madison looked up into the face of a girl that looked almost exactly like her.

She had finally come face to face with her twin.


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this story, except Madison Vaughn and Emma Bristow. J.J. Abrams, sadly, owns all the rest. I also don't own The Parent Trap...obviously.

Summary: Sydney and Vaughn left each other 11 years ago. However, when their daughters discover the truth about their parents, will they be able to bring them together again?? Crossover between Alias and The Parent Trap.

The Spy Trap

Chapter 4: Leaving

Emma Bristow was awoken the next morning by her mother, telling her it was time to get up. She reluctantly got out of bed and went to take a shower. While she was getting dressed, Emma began to think about the upcoming day. Her and her best friend, Emily Delacroix, were going to fly together to go to camp. She was excited about her summer trip because she loved being able to hang out with Emily everyday while they were away from their parents. However, unfortunately there was a down side to camp. And that came in the form of Liz Robie.

Liz was one of the meanest girls she had ever met in her life. In fact, the only person who was probably meaner than her was Lucifer. Okay, she thought, maybe she's not _that_ bad, but she's pretty close. Emily and Emma had hated her ever since their first year at camp, when they were nine years old. Emma and Emily had been enjoying a friendly game of badminton when Liz had shown up. She began to criticize how they were playing. When Emily had finally won the game, Liz challenged her to a match. Emily, who never backed down from a challenge, agreed. It was a very aggressive, dirty game, with each player talking major trash to each other. Unfortunately, Liz ended up winning, and of course would not let Emily forget it. Soon afterwards, Emily and Emma had made a pact to continually try to show Liz up.

While Emma didn't exactly hate Liz in the beginning, she felt it was her duty to stand by her best friend. She didn't like the vicious battles between the two girls, but she knew that her friend expected her to help her get even with Liz. Therefore, Emma was coerced into going along with Emily's vengeful schemes. Also, for some strange reason, Emma had a very peculiar talent of being able to come up with brilliant and elaborate pranks that often resulted in Liz's humiliation. Last year, Emma and Emily had been able to sneak sunless tanning into Liz's lotion while she was at lunch. The prank caused Liz to have a streaky, yellow complexion for days. Smirking to herself as she thought about last summer, Emma walked into the kitchen and set down at the table for breakfast.

"You look to be in a good mood, Emma. Did you sleep well?" asked Sydney.

"Yeah, mom, I did. I was just smiling thinking about last summer. I can't wait to get to camp! Me and Emily always have so much fun," Emma said.

"Oh," said Sydney, "that reminds me. Mrs. Delacroix called me this morning and wanted to know if we could take Emily to the airport. It turns out that both of her parents had an emergency at work, and needed to go in early. I said we would be happy to take her, so that means we need to leave a bit early this morning. I'd say thirty or thirty-five minutes, just to be safe."

"Okay mom. Is grandfather coming over, or are we picking him up?" Emma inquired.

"Actually, he's going to pick us up. Since we are taking Emily along too, we will need more trunk space. Your grandfather offered to drive us to the airport in his SUV," replied Sydney.

Emma nodded while she hurriedly finished her breakfast of grapefruit and tea. Emma spent the rest of the morning packing last minute items, such as her toothbrush and tooth paste, and tidying up her room. Her mother was a neat-freak, and always insisted that her room be neat and clean. The last thing she had to do before leaving was pack her carryon bag. She put some candy, a few magazines, and her iPod in her book bag. She also made sure that she put in a few pictures of her family: her grandfather, Aunt Francie, Uncle Will…and on a whim, the picture of her father. She also made sure to bring a picture of her cat.

By the time she was done, her grandfather had arrived and it was time to go. She helped her grandfather load the car and they drove to her friend's house, which was a few blocks away. When they got there, they had to wait several minutes because Emily wasn't ready yet. This, of course, annoyed her grandfather, although he tried not to let on. Emily was very good at reading people, and she could always tell when her grandfather was trying to hide something.

On the way to the airport, Emily and Emma talked about pretty common teenage things, with every once in a while her mom or grandfather would add something to the conversation.

"Are you excited about camp, Emily? Emma hasn't talked about anything else for days," asked Sydney.

"Yes, I'm pretty excited I guess. I just hope we don't have to live with that Liz again. She's such a terror!" Emily said.

"Oh? Is someone giving you trouble at camp girls?" asked Jack, concerned.

"Yeah, but not too bad, grandfather. She just likes to try and be mean to us. But we usually can shut her up, right Emily?" Emma said as both of the girls giggled.

Sydney, as she rolled her eyes in the front seat, scolded, "Now girls; I don't want to hear that you've been getting into trouble at camp. This girl might be mean, but it's not worth getting in trouble for."

"But mom! She's so evil! Besides, it's not like we get caught….most of the time."

"I'm not saying you can't defend yourself. Just try and not escalate this feud between you and this girl. The way you girls talk about it, it's like a full fledge war."

"Okay mom; we won't," said Emma. However, unbeknownst to Sydney, the girls had already planned to escalate war…and win it.

When they arrived at the airport, the girls quickly said goodbye to Sydney and Jack and made their way through security as quickly as they could. The only problem arose when Emily was stopped because of the metal in her belt, but soon they arrived in the terminal. The girls had about an hour before they were allowed to board the plane, so they decided to go to one of the many stores to buy things for camp. Both girls had already packed a huge stock of prank essentials, such as tape, heavy string, silly string, water balloons, and shaving cream. However, they decided to scout out some more useful items to kill some time.

Sydney had given Emma $400 dollars before she had left. This, obviously, was more than enough money to buy anything they would need. Emily and Emma had picked out some more "weapons" by the time it was time to leave; these items included: sunless tanning, a huge pack of gum, and some more magazines. Well, okay, the magazines were just for the plane…but come on, they needed entertainment!

The two girls quickly boarded the plane and found their seats. They were lucky enough to not to be sitting by anyone annoying, however, there was a pretty cute guy sitting across the aisle from them.

The plane ride to Colorado was pretty uneventful, to say the least. It turned out that the cute guy across from them was in the wrong seat, so he was forced to move away from the girls. Therefore, Emily and Emma could not spend the trip ogling the guy. Instead, they began to go over their prank plans for the summer. Emily felt that it was time to do something very major to Liz. She thought they should sneak into Liz's cabin and destroy the place. Emma thought it would be fun, but was afraid of getting caught. After all, her mother would kill her if she did something so foolish! Emily tried to talk her into the plan for the entire trip, but wasn't able to get a commitment from her friend. However, Emma had said she would think about it, which was better than nothing, after all.

In less than no time, the plane was landing at the airport in Colorado. Emma and Emily exited the plane, and began to locate their luggage when they saw a familiar face. It was the last person they wanted to see, too: Liz Robie.

Next to her stood a slender, brown-haired girl that looked to be about Emma's height. As they walked closer to the two girls, Emma began to see quite a few similarities to the strange girl, but decided to brush the notion aside. There were a lot of people that looked similar right?

For a few seconds, Emma considered how she should act towards this girl. Although she didn't know her at all, she had seemed to be pretty friendly with Liz. And anyone who was a friend of Liz was an enemy to them. However, her mind was soon made up when the strange girl opened her mouth, and said in a very thick New York accent:

"So, Liz. Are these the two snobs you were telling me about?"

TBC

AN: Thanks for the feedback. I know some one commented that I made Madison and Vaughn sound to young, but that was intentional on my part. I was trying to stress the differences between how the two girls talked to their parents. However, when I read back over the story, I kind of realized I had taken it a bit too far. Therefore, I scrapped that idea and now am I'm trying to distinguish them in a different way. On to the next topic…I probably won't be updating for the next few days, because my birthday is this weekend and I'll be busy. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please be kind, if and when you review.


	5. Chapter 5 Arriving

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's in this story, except Madison Vaughn and Emma Bristow. J.J. Abrams, sadly, owns all the rest. I also don't own The Parent Trap...obviously.

Summary: Sydney and Vaughn left each other 11 years ago. However, when their daughters discover the truth about their parents, will they be able to bring them together again?? Crossover between Alias and The Parent Trap.

AN: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated sooner. April was crazy for me; I had term papers and exams due practically every day it seems like. But the hard work paid off and now I'm finally done for the summer. Hopefully, I will be able to update quickly in the future. For those of you who haven't lost interest yet due to my long hiatus, thanks for sticking with my story!

Chapter 5: Arriving

"Who are you calling a snob?? Seems to me that it's a little presumptuous of you to call us names when we haven't met before," Emma angrily replied.

"Your reputations exceed yourselves. Liz, here, has kindly filled me in on the girls at camps. No offence, but you both have done some pretty bitchy things it seems." Madison said.

"Ha! That's a laugh. Maybe I should tell you some of the things she's done to us! I would hate for you to have false information, bitch!" sneered Emily.

Madison then realized that maybe she had been foolish to trust this girl. After all, she obviously was biased and hated these girls. But Liz also seemed to know what she was talking about. Emily and Emma's appearance practically screamed spoiled. They both were wearing designer clothes and their hair looked perfect. Too, Emily had called her a bitch, but deep down, Madison sort of felt like she had deserved that remark. Madison decided that the mature and right thing to do would be to apologize, but before she had the chance, the lady from the camp came and told them it was time to leave.

Unfortunately, Madison did not get a chance to talk to Emily and Emma immediately. Liz and Madison sat together in the middle bench seat of the van because Emily and Emma had claimed the back. Liz objected to this arrangement at first, because she wanted the back, but the camp lady settled the fight fairly quickly. As soon as they were settled in the van, the lady introduced herself as the Head Counselor, Mrs. Judith Calloway. She then began to entertain/bore the girls with information about the camp and the different activities they would be doing while there.

During this time, Madison's opinion of Emily and Emma would forever change.

While Madison was listening to Mrs. Calloway, a weird feeling came over her. This feeling sort of felt like when someone was watching you. At first, she tried to ignore it, but then she began to feel some movement in her long hair. Reaching back, she was horrified to discover that a huge wad of gum was lodged into her hair!

Meanwhile, Emma was about to have a heart attack! She could not believe that her best friend would stick gum in someone's hair! She also knew that she was going to get in huge trouble over this, and it was only the first hour of camp! Emma tried to correct her friends prank by quickly pulling the gum out, but at the last moment, Madison had moved her head, causing the gum to become matted in the hair. Immediately, Emma regretted getting involved in this prank because she now looked like she had put the gum in the hair in the first place.

"Oh, my gosh! What is the matter with you! My hair has gum in it! You really are mean to do this to me! Liz was right about you two!" cried Madison. "My hair is ruined!"

Madison was very angry now. How dare she put gum in my hair! Without thinking of the consequences, Madison turned around and slapped Emma across the face. Hard.

"Oww!! Look, if you'd just let me explain-"

"No! There is nothing to explain. My hair has gum in it and it's your entire fault Emma!"

By this time, Mrs. Calloway had stopped the car and was trying to figure out what had happened in the back of the van. When she realized what had happened, she was very upset that one of her campers would do such a thing, but she tried to stay neutral until she had all the facts.

"Madison, can you please tell me what happened to your hair?" asked Mrs. Calloway.

"Yes, I can. I was sitting here, minding my own business, and that awful girl decided it would be funny to ruin my hair by sticking her nasty gum in it!" cried Madison.

"I did not!"

"Quiet Ms. Bristow. You'll have a chance to tell your side of the story in a minute. Go on, Madison.

"That's it really. I felt someone move my hair, so I put my hand back to see what was wrong, and I found a piece of gum in my hair! I turned around and I saw Emma with her hand up near my head."

"I was just trying to pull it out!" exclaimed Emma.

"Ha! That's a likely story! You just hate her because she's my friend!" yelled Liz.

"Quiet girls! Let's not yell at each other; that won't solve anything. Madison, are you sure that Emma put it in your hair?" Mrs. Calloway asked.

"Yes, I am. Her hand was near my hair."

"Very well. Emma, I've heard Madison's side of the story, and let me say it doesn't bode well for you. Nevertheless, it would only be fair to allow you to say your side also. Go on," said Mrs. Calloway.

"Okay, well, first of all, I did not put gum in her hair!" Emma said.

"Then who did then. It's either you or Emily. Which is it?"

"Um, well…"

"It was Emma, Mrs. Calloway," said Emily.

Emma turned incredulously to her best friend. She was overcome with a mixture of surprise, betrayal, and anger. How could her best friend lie so blatantly to get her into trouble?

"I saw the whole thing. See, Madison had insulted us when we were in the airport. And I guess Emma wanted to get her back for it. I guess she put her gum in Madison's hair to teach her a lesson."

"Thank you, Emily. I know it was hard for you to tell on your friend, but it was important for the truth to be revealed. Now girls, I am very disappointed in your behavior. Madison, I know you are upset about your hair, but that doesn't mean you are allowed to hit someone. Emma, just because someone insults you does not mean you can put your gum in their hair. That is horrible! Now, unfortunately, I will have to write home to each of your families, telling them about this situation. Fighting and maliciousness is not tolerated at Camp Calloway! Madison, I think the letter will be enough of a punishment for you because you are the victim in this instance. However, Emma, further punishment is needed for you. Therefore, I am going to take away your swimming privileges for a week, and you will have to write a letter of apology to Ms. Vaughn. Is that understood?" Mrs. Calloway sternly said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Any more misbehavior from you two will result in severe consequences! I hope you will heed my warning and behave!" scolded Mrs. Calloway.

And with that, she started the van once more.

The rest of the car trip was fairly boring. Madison and Emma were both furious, each feeling they came off with the worst deal. Madison knew her father wouldn't care about the fight; after all, he always told her to defend herself. However, her long beautiful brown hair was now ruined. Emma, on the other hand, knew her mother would be furious with her. She would not be pleased to hear that she had got into trouble her first day at camp. Thank goodness she would have six weeks to calm down! Emma was also pissed at her friend for selling her out like that.

All too soon, the van was pulling up to a large wooden building surrounded by woods. The luggage was quickly unloaded and a new counselor appeared to assign them to a cabin.

"Madison Vaughn, Liz Robie, and Emma Bristow are in Cabin 3. Emily Delacroix is in Cabin 9," announced the new counselor.

"Hold on, Rachel. Ms. Vaughn and Ms. Bristow should not be together because a fight will surely break out. Can Ms. Bristow be moved to Cabin 9 with Ms. Delacroix?" said Mrs. Calloway.

"Yes, she can, but is that really necessary?" inquired Rachel.

"Sadly, it is. Also, Ms. Vaughn needs to have her hair cut soon. She has some gum stuck in it. Can you drive her into town after she is settled into her cabin.?"

"Of course, Mrs. Calloway, I'd be happy to do so."

Mrs. Calloway then dismissed the girls to their cabins. Madison was very happy that her new friend, Liz, would be in her cabin. She also was relieved that Emma would not be living with her. Madison vowed that before the summer was over, Emma Bristow would pay for destroying her hair.

TBC

AN: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm not totally happy with the chapter, but I feel like I've waited too long to post. Anyway, please be kind if and when you review!


End file.
